Bad Dream
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: What if season 7 of Army Wives was all just a bad dream? What if Claudia Joy didn't die and what happened didn't really happen? I'm not going to do all of season 7 because I didn't watch it and in my opinion, Claudia Joy isn't dead. Rated M for married adult content. ;)


_ "__Claudia Joy. She's gone," Michael told Denise._

_ "__What happened?" asked Denise._

_ "__Doctor said it was heart failure. I guess it was the diabetes, the kidney transplant, her body just wore out." _

_ "__You need to tell Emmalin," Denise said. _

_ "__It's late," said Michael._

_ "__She needs to know Michael," Denise said gently._

_ "__Oh God," Michael thought, "Emmalin barely got through the death of her sister and now she's lost her mother too."_

_The phone started to ring, "Hello," she answered. _

_"__Hey Kiddo. I know it's late, but I've got some bad news," said Michael as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. _

_"__Dad, what's wrong?" asked Emmalin._

_"__Emmalin, sweetheart, your mother passed away last night."_

_There was silence on the other end for a few moments, "What kind of joke are you trying to pull Dad?"_

_"__Emmalin listen to me. I'm not joking! Your mother's dead!" he said with a little more emotion than probably necessary. _

_He heard Emmalin start sobbing on the other end, "How did she die?" _

_"__The doctor says it was heart failure Kiddo. I'm guessing since diabetics have an increased risk for it," said Michael now on the verge of breaking down._

_Denise's heart broke for the family. How could Claudia Joy be dead? Michael's wife? Emmalin's mother? Her best friend?_

_A Little Bit Later…_

_ "__Denise wait!" called Michael chasing after her._

_Denise turned around to face him, "How long has this been going on?" _

_ "__It hasn't been. That's the first time anything happened. I told myself it's too early…"_

_ "__It is too early. Why aren't you showing respect for 25 years of marriage" asked Denise furiously._

_ "__Denise I've mourned the loss of Claudia Joy so much. More than any of you guys know. But it's just happening."_

_ "__Well if you want my blessing I'm not giving it to you," said Denise as she stormed away. _

_Michael watched her leave as the tears started to flow. He missed his wife more than ever. He didn't really want a new relationship he just wanted Claudia Joy Holden, the love of his life back. He broke down in tears and sunk to the floor and cried, "Claudia Joy please come back!"_

"Michael, wake up baby!"

"Claudia Joy please come back to me! Why did you have to die?"

"Honey I haven't gone anywhere. Wake up it's a bad dream!"

Michael was suddenly aware of a comforting hand running up and down his back and the soothing voice of his wife. He opened his eyes to find Claudia Joy lying next to him. Claudia Joy smiled although her husband was in tears. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Everything's okay. I'm here."

"Honey I had the worst dream! You were dead! And I was kissing another girl. And you were dead! And it was traumatizing. And did I mention you were dead?" he said as the tears came again.

"Ssh baby it's okay," said Claudia Joy as Michael sat up and leaned into her. She rubbed her hand up and his back and kissed his temple. It must have been a bad dream because she couldn't ever remember Michael crying in his sleep. She never remembered having to comfort him in this way the way he had done to her through childbirth and when she was diagnosed with diabetes and various other things.

Michael took a deep breath as his cries quieted and he sat up and looked into her eyes. He smiled a small smile, "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Honey you don't have to apologize. Despite what society says, I think it's sexy when a man shows his emotional side," she smirked.

"In that case. I'm about to show a lot of emotion," he said and started kissing her. Claudia Joy made no hesitation to kiss him back. They both deepened the kiss as more and more passion became apparent with each one. Michael started kissing her neck as Claudia Joy pulled him on top of her.

"Don't tease me Michael. Take me!" she moaned.

"Mm. Take you where?" he groaned jokingly as he pulled off her pajama top and slowly kissed the flesh on her collar bone.

"I mean it! Make love to me!" said Claudia Joy trying to sound mad but it turned into a sigh as Michael started to feel up her covered breasts.

"Oh that's what you meant," he laughed and Claudia Joy slipped off his shirt.

"God you're so sexy," she said, "Even after 25 years." She helped Michael unhook her bra as her breasts spilled loose and Michael immediately dove towards them. Claudia Joy continued to lose herself as she clung to Michael's head feeling his crew cut, then he rose from her chest for air. They both helped each other free themselves from their bottom attire. Michael could feel her arousal as he put his fingers to her, slowly feeling her as she continued moan happily.

"Michael," she said softly, "Make love to me!"

"I already am," he groaned happily as he continued to feel puff up. All he needed to do was keep her clit happy but he could tell she wanted all of him and he wanted her too. He crawled on top of her and asked, "Safe or unsafe?" He still needed to make sure she didn't want to get a condom.

"What do you think?" she asked, "I'm your wild girl."

"That's what I thought," he said as he slipped into her, eliciting a moan of pleasure. Michael continued to keep his hips moving towards her at a steady pace as Claudia Joy continued to lose herself every time he thrust into her.

"God you feel so good," she said kissing him hard, "Go harder."

"You feel good too baby. Just like you always have," said Michael.

"Don't stop. I'm close," she gasped. Michael backed up so he could see her face when it happened. Soon Claudia Joy fell back into the pillow as she felt her orgasm spread through her body, "Keep going. I want us both to be satisfied."

Not long after, Michael reached his threshold and fell back into the pillows satisfied; much like his wife had moments earlier, "Wow. I think it's been a while since we've done the duty," he chuckled.

"Did that comfort you from your nightmare?" Claudia Joy asked desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I think that's the farthest thing from a nightmare," breathed Michael.

"Do you think I helped," she asked with playful innocence.

"Sure sounded like you helped," said Michael wrapping his arm around her and rubbing her back. Claudia Joy crawled on top of him and kissed him before laying her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat that always soothed her. She guessed after last night she knew why. She couldn't live without Michael and that was the way for her to know he was alive.

"Now I know why you find that calming," said Michael interrupting her thoughts.

Claudia Joy "tsked" and said, "Yeah even Mom and Dad say I could lie on them and listen to their heartbeats for hours."

"Take all the time you need," said Michael kissing the top of her head, "I love you baby."

"Mm. I guess," she smirked.

"Babe…"

"I love you too sweetheart," said Claudia Joy as they both went back to lying together enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Please review! They always make my day better! **


End file.
